Bad Boy
by cgal120
Summary: He was a mystery she wanted to unravel. She was the one trophy he always wanted. One night, they get what they desire. UKxFem!US. Pornstar AU. Sequel to "Good Girl".


**Bad Boy**

The apartment door slammed shut, his body pressing against hers firmly and keeping her trapped. She didn't mind though, her legs parting as one of his pressed between them. Her hands carded into his dirty blonde hair, a gasp leaving her mouth as his mouth started to work against a sensitive area of her neck.

His fingers gripped against her bare thighs, pushing up the hem of her white floral dress as he lifted her up. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, one of her hands moving to hold his strong shoulder through his tight red t-shirt. She could feel the studs of his belt grazing against her skin, the rough fabric of his black skinny jeans making her shudder.

They were pressed so close together – his hands now under her dress, his nails scraping against her hip bones as he pulled down her underwear. Her head leant back, a soft pant escaping her lips as she shifted herself into positions to allow them to be removed. At the same time, she tugged at his t-shirt and pulled it up over the top of head to reveal his torso. It was a fine sight – he was pale but in a fit state, a swimmer's body if she had ever seen one with faint muscles from his time in the water. The boy definitely was on the swim team but he was a loner, an outcast who didn't care for anything. And that was what had attracted her – his sheer ability to create a mystery from anything. But there were rumours – he was trouble and she liked it.

She could feel his midriff pressing against her, humming slightly as his mouth started to work its way along her jaw, up her cheek and across to her lips. She wrapped her arms back around his neck, gripping at the hair at the back of his neck. The kiss was hot, needy, his tongue pressing into her mouth quickly. She felt her tongue enter his mouth with her permission, the two muscles clashing and rubbing and fighting as the kiss continued. She could feel the heat coiling in her abdomen, holding on as carried her across the room and dropped her onto the sofa.

Wasting no time, she pulled her dress off over her head and let herself be pressed down into the cushions. His hands were all over, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra professionally and without hesitation. It was removed from her body, leaving her totally bare beneath him. His hands were soon replaced by his mouth, her moans encouraging him as he reached her breasts. His lips latched onto one of her nipples, teeth coming forwards to scrape lightly against the nub as she moaned his name in pleasure. His hand reached to the other, palming the breast and rolling the nipple with his thumb. Her head fell back onto the sofa as she let out a moan, her legs spreading to accommodate him as he travelled down her body and hooked her legs over his shoulders.

He was quick to press his tongue into her, licking and sucking as she almost screamed his name. Her hands were gripping at anything they could find; the cushions, skin, hair – anything to build tension in other places of her body as he continued to tease her. Her thighs clamped against the sides of his head, his fingers gripping into her hip and thigh, continuing his teasing as she screamed his name.

He pulled back and smirked at her, standing and leaving her panting on the sofa as he pulled off his jeans and boxers. He sat down and winked at her, smirking at her flushed face as her eyes widened at his silent request. Shifting and crawling over him, she got off of the sofa and knelt between his legs – her fingers gripped into his thighs as she parted them and leant forwards to take him into her mouth.

He gasped slightly, massaging his fingers into her hair as she focused her attention to the head; licking and sucking before nibbling her way down the underside, paying close attention to the vein as he groaned her name roughly. Taking him back into her mouth, she bobbed her head, slowly taking more of him in each time until she slowly deep throated him. The tight, damp space was warm, causing feelings in him as he tried to keep control.

Pulling her up once more, he pinned her down onto the sofa and reached for his trousers – from the pocket he pulled out a shiny wrapper, ripping it open carefully and pulling out a condom. He placed it on himself, before getting into position and pressing into her. She moaned loudly, spreading her legs wide to allow him to lie on top of her as he pressed in all the way. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her nails scratching against his firm back as he started to rock, gasping and screaming as he created a hard, rough pace. Their chests rubbed together as they moved, his mouth latching onto her neck again and her teeth biting into the flesh of his shoulder.

The rough pace lasted for a little while, moans of each other's names being shouted out into the air. He twisted them, letting himself lay across the sofa with his head on the arm rest. She moaned as the sudden change pressed him in deeper, leaning her head down as she straddled him. She grinned and kissed him, allowing him to grip at her backside and guide her back into a harder tempo – riding him and kissing him, her hands scratching at his shoulders again.

It wasn't long until they reached their peak, moaning each other's names as she flopped down onto his warm body and panted.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"AND CUT!"

Arthur ran his hands through Amelia's hair subtly, looking over at the director and nodding. He helped the sated girl off of him, his own limbs shaking from the ecstasy he had just felt. They had been hired to do another adult film after the surprise popularity of the first – and as they were both still short on cash and young, they agreed.

Smiling at his girlfriend, Arthur put on a robe that was handed to him, making sure that Amelia was given her own before walking off to the dressing rooms with her.

"I can't believe we agreed to do this again," she sighed.

"Me too… But we needed the money," Arthur replied. "At least it wasn't as awkward as last time. We've done it a fair few times ourselves since then."

"Oh shut up," she laughed. She stopped and looked up at him, smiling and pressing a light kiss to his lips. "I love you, you know. I only agreed to it this time because it was with you."

"I love you too," Arthur replied, kissing her back. "Hopefully after this we won't have to do that again other than in our own bedroom."

_**Notes:**_

**URGH I PORNSTAR AUd AGAIN….**

**Have this little filler fic….**

**Rotters should be updated soon.**


End file.
